Set me Free
by titangirl161
Summary: TTXmen crossover. Terra was turned to stone, and the Titans can't help her. But there's someone far away who can.
1. Set Me Free

Hi! I'm here to write a Teen Titans story for the first time. I got this idea after Raven said they would try to reverse the effect. This is my first Teen Titans story, so PLEASE BY GENTLE!!! I'm sorry if it sucks! With that said, my puppy-muse will do the disclaimer.

Scribble: Can't YOU do it?

Me: Hey, do you want a job, or not?

Scribble: We don't own Teen Titans, or any comic books with Teen Titans, but we own a tape with the last two episodes.

Me: One quick note- every time there's a new setting, that means a change in point of view. Since this is a crossover, I'll show both, the Teen Titan's and the X-men's. It starts with the teen Titans.

Set Me Free

As promised, when the Teen Titans weren't fighting crime, bringing down bad guys, or training, they were working on how to help Terra. Ever since that last fight with Slade, she had been turned to stone. Starfire thought Slade was gone, but Robin told her Slade was like a cockroach, he never died.

(A/N: My brother thought Slade was dead, so I told him that.)

One day, Raven called all the Titans together in the living room. "I have some information on how the free Terra."

"We can free her? Marvelous!" Starfire cried, excited.

"Well, actually, there's good news and bad news." Everyone was silent, so she spoke again. "The good news is it is possible to free Terra."

"So then, what could the bad news be?" asked Beast Boy.

"The bad news is we can't free her. To do so, we would need someone with a different kind of power. A power that we don't have."

Meanwhile

In a town far away, Rouge woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare, still gasping and sweating a little. Kitty, who was in the room with her, immediately woke up and went to comfort her. "Rouge! What is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I had a nightmare."

"Don't worry, then. It wasn't real."

"But...." She paused. Kitty waited. "But it felt so real. It felt like it had happened before."

"Maybe tomorrow you can ask Professor Xavier about it."

(A/N: HELP! I can't spell names! If that's wrong, please review and tell me! And I can't spell the computer name either! Or Mystik!)

Early the next morning, after breakfast when everyone had gone, Rouge went to see the professor. "Um...Professor Xavier?"

"Yes Rouge?" asked Xavier, who was about to go down to Cerebro.

"I- I had a weird dream, but I'm kinda worried, and I don't quite remember it all. Do you think you can help?"

"Of course," Xavier told her. She sat down in a chair and Xavier put his hands on her head, like he had done to see the nightmare about Kurt's past. He concentrated.

At first there was a familiar scene. Mystik turning into stone, then Rouge pushing her off a cliff and shattering her. It had only happen a few months before. Then there was something new. Some thing the Professor had never seen. But he knew this wasn't just a dream. These were real people. This had really happened. There was a bunch of kids (were they mutants?) in a room where a volcanic reaction was about to take place. They were all about to go, but a blonde girl stayed back to stop it. While the others escaped, she pushed her powers to the limit, and saved the city from the volcano, but in doing so, she turned her body to stone. An image of the stone Mystik flashed in Rouge's mind, then the girl again. The professor pulled away, a little troubled.

"It wasn't just a dream, was it?" Rouge asked.

"No, Rouge it wasn't. It really happened."

"Then- who were they?"

"I haven't an idea. But I intend to find out. I'll tell everyone later," said Xavier, making a mental note to add something else to do while at Cerebro as he wheeled away.

At Titan Tower

A few weeks passed by, yet none of the Titans could find anyone who could help Terra. They were about to give up hope. That's when they received a letter. It was addressed to the Teen Titans and read:

To Whom it may Concern:

I have seen of your situation and have researched to find out about what had happened. I know she is in there, and I believe I can help. I have here a friend who has the power to reverse the situation. If you wish, we can come down here and help her out. If that's what you want, return a letter saying so to the address on the envelope and we'll decide a date to come out.

That was what the entire letter read.

"So...who are these people?" Cyborg asked as Robin finished reading the letter aloud.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't seem like this is a trick." Robin thought aloud.

"Well, if they can help, we should get them to come here," Beast Boy said, beginning to feel hopeful again.

"But that still leaves the question of: Who are these people?" Raven asked. "We don't know them. They could be anyone. Even Slade."

"But what if they really can help? Shouldn't we take that chance?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin sighed. He hated it when the Titans didn't agree, which was about half the time. That meant he would have the final word, which could be good or bad. "Well, maybe they really can help. If so, they should come."

"And if they do not wish to help? If they wish to hurt us instead?" Starfire asked.

"Then, like all other villains, we take them down."

Later, in an Airplane

The students at the Institute were flying down the Gotham City to meet the Teen Titans for the first time. After Xavier had used Cerebro to locate them, he learned more about them, and decided to it would be a good thing to help. Crime fighters, like the Teen Titans, were also, to an extent, peace keepers, like the X-men. They were basically on the same side.

After sending the letter to the Teen Titans, they responded a couple of weeks later. They decided to meet in three weeks, and now the X-men were on their way down to see them and try to help.

Rouge was a little nervous. She turned to Kurt, who was sitting next to her. "I don't think I can do this," she said in a quiet voice, as to keep everyone else from hearing.

"Vat do you mean? Vhy not?"

"You remember what happened last time. What if I do it again? I honestly didn't want to push her off the cliff, but I couldn't stop myself. What if I do the same to her?"

"You von't. I know you von't. You vere angry with Mystik for betraying you. But you've never met zis girl. You have no reason to be angry of vengeful. You von't hurt her. You'll set her free."

Rouge tried to smile. "Thanks Kurt," she said, but she really didn't feel any better at all.

Soon, the airplane made it to the airport. Xavier, Logan, Kurt, and Rouge had all went on this mission. When they arrived at the when they looked for the Titans, they saw a group of kids- the oldest looking was a cyborg, the was a girl with long red hair, a girl in a cape with a hood, keeping herself mostly hidden, a boy with green skin, and a boy with black hair and a mask. Xavier knew what to expect, and while the others were a little nervous, that all vanished when the saw the Teen Titans.

At Titan Tower.

After the Titans picked up the X-men, they took them back to the tower in the T-car. They were a little amazed. They had no idea what to expect, but none of them expected a man in a wheelchair, and man with dark hair and a little of a stubble, a girl with dark hair dyed white in front, and a boy with blue hair and an accent. Although everyone was a little nervous at first, they soon got to talk, and found that these people, although different, were just like them.

When the group got back to Titan Tower, they explained what had happened, in a lot more detail then what Xavier had seen in Rouge's dream. Then Robin finished, saying, "But if it's true, and you can help, we'll pay you back for it."

Xavier shook his head. "Don't worry, you won't need to repay us."

"But I'm curios- how did you find out about us?" Raven asked.

Xavier looked at Rouge and she nodded. "I- I saw you all in a dream. I asked the professor, and he said it wasn't a dream, it was real. We all decided to help."

Raven nodded, now more at ease.

"So you can really help her?" Cyborg asked.

Kurt spoke now. "My mother vas in ze same situation as your friend."

"Did you free her?" asked Starfire excitedly.

Rouge averted her eyes. "I didn't get a chance," she said and everyone realized it would be best to drop it.

Soon the Titans drove every body down to where Terra was, but just before they left, when everyone had left the room, Robin had asked Logan, "How can she free Terra?"

Logan sighed. He decided to try and give him an explanation without violating Rouge's privacy. "Rouge, like your friend, had a special power. If she touched you with her bare hand, she would acquire all the powers you have, and even some memories. What we guess is, if she touches Terra, she'll take the power that froze her away and reverse the effect. Terra won't be able to use her powers, but only for a short time, then she'll be back to normal."

Soon they were at the place where Terra had been turned to stone. Beast Boy looked up at her. 'This is it, Terra,' he thought. 'We can finally reverse the effect. You'll be free now.'

Inside the Building

Rouge averted her eyes as she walked into the building. She walked up to where Terra was with her eyes focused on the ground, still nervous. Then she looked up to Terra's face.

As soon as she did, her fears vanished. It was like Kurt said. She didn't feel angry when she looked at Terra, and she didn't feel the same way about Terra that she felt about her "mother". That's what she had really been worried about- that when she saw this girl, she would see Mystik, and become angry again. But she felt no anger- she saw this girl, and felt horrible, and wanted to help.

She pulled off her glove and reached out to touch Terra's hand. "Hey, Terra," she whispered. "You probably can't hear, so I'm probably crazy for talking, but if you can hear me, don't worry. I'll help you. You'll be all right."

She touched Terra's hand.

Inside the Building

The Titans watched as Rouge touched Terra's hand. At first, nothing happened. Then, the rock part of her started to recede. It started to crack and pull away towards Rouge. There was a flash, just like there had been when Terra had stopped the volcano, then Terra was on her hands and knees on the ground, looking confused and dazed, while Rouge was holding her head as though she had a headache.

Beast Boy ran over to Terra, saying, "Terra! I'm so glad you're all right!"

Terra looked up at him. "What- what happened? I stopped the volcano, right?"

"Yeah, but you turned to stone. Rouge helped you out."

Terra looked up at Rouge, and Rouge, who was feeling better, looked back at her. For a second, they just stared. Then Rouge smiled.

Terra smiled back. "Thank you," she said to Rouge. "You set me free."

Scribble: Aw how sweet (rolls eyes). So what's up for the next chapter?

Me: Yeah well, it was a little sweet but- wait! Next chapter?

Scribble: Yeah, of course!

Me: THERE IS NO NEXT CHAPTER! THIS IS A ONE- SHOT!

Scribble: I WANT A NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!

Me: sigh. Well, I'll only write another chapter if that's what reviewers want. If you people reading this wanting another chapter, review me and tell me if it's ok as it is, or if I should add on, or write a sequel. Please don't flame me, but good reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. Super Powers Rock!

-titangirl161


	2. Dinner

Since I got so many nice reviews asking me to continue, I will do so. Scribble is very pleased.

Scribble: YEAH! You all agreed with me! Thanks! Wahoo!

Me: (glares) Anyway, I thank all people for reviews and corrections. I'm sorry that I'm too lazy to go to the sites to find out name spellings. Anyway, in a few chapters, I'm going to have talks between Beast Boy and Kurt, Terra and Rogue, and finally a little BBTerra romance. But first, this chapter is going to be a bunch of random crap I pulled out of my head. If you want to skip it but stay tuned for more story-ish stuff, I'll understand. Scribble will do the disclaimer, and we'll begin.

Scribble: We don't own Teen Titans. And in case you were wondering, we don't own the X-men either. If we did, we'd be rich right now.

Dinner

Terra looked at the ground. "I- I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's ok, we forgive you," Beast Boy told her, not wanting her to run away again.

"So you made a mistake. Everyone does. Even me," Robin told her. "I pretended to join Slade and hurt my friends just to learn about him. But I realized I was wrong, and I'm not going to do that again."

"If you can do the same, we'll forgive you," Raven finished.

"I don't deserve forgiveness, but I'll never do anything to help Slade, never again."

"Welcome back Terra," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," A voice said. Terra looked up to see Rogue smiling at her. "By the way, mah name is Rogue."

(A/N: Just trying to give Rogue a bit of an accent.)

"Thank you Rogue for helping Terra!" Starfire cried, throwing her arms around Rogue and giving her the same treatment she gave Terra, crushing the majority of her ribs with her Tamaranian death grip hugs.

The group decided to celebrate, and connived the X-men to go out to dinner with them. They went to a local restaurant, where Marvel and DC comic characters got to eat free on Tuesdays (which it just so happened to be). When they got inside, a group asked BB if he was another Martian (they thought their friend was the last one) but BB said no. They were seated by man who looked a lot like Robin (like that's not entirely obvious).

When they got to the table, they noticed a man sitting nearby, all alone, with black hair and eyes all black except for a shine like a star, looking very grim. As a joke, Cyborg dared Beast boy to go make him laugh, which Beast Boy attempted to do, to no success (although he was threatened to have nightmares the rest of his life) and eventually went back to sit down. One by one, others arrived at his table, popping out of thin air- a gothic like girl with an ankh, with robed man chained to a book, a small overweight, nude woman, a girl who seemed to change every three seconds, and a person who looked like neither and both a man and a woman.

(A/N: I'm trying to describe the endless- if you don't know who the endless are, go buy some Sandman comics, they're really good.)

Finally the waitress came. It was a hassle again because BB refused to eat ant meat and the menu had no tofu. Finally, although he wasn't much into health food, he ordered a salad. The rest had little difficulty.

Dinner was pretty much a disaster. Logan ordered a shrimp platter and BB nearly had a heart attack watching what he did to those shrimp. Cyborg found that amusing, and he was eating a pork chop, so he waved it in front of Beast Boy's face, taunting, "Please, help me, help me," then shoving it into his mouth. BB just made it to the bathroom in time to throw up. Kurt picked up the prank and teleported to the bathroom and waved one of his ribs in Beast Boy's face again. BB threw up again. This wasn't his night. Starfire was sad there was no Tamaranian food, and started to describe it, making Raven look sick and Cyborg join BB in the bathroom. Terra described what it tasted like to those who weren't in the bathroom, and no one felt too sick anymore (except when she described the pudding of sadness- eww!). After dinner there was a burping contest. At first, Kurt was winning, then BB turned into an elephant and burped, which was defiantly the loudest, but also happened to be the most disgusting and nearly knocked everyone out by the pure gross-ness of it all. They decided to not have anymore burping contests. Finally, they paid the bill and the Teen Titans and X-men all went back to Titan Tower, where the X-men were offered to stay the night, since there was plenty of room. The X-men agreed to stay a night.

Scribble: WOW THAT REALLY SUCKED!

Me: Yeah, it did. I'm so disgusted in myself- two pages of random crap, and it wasn't even funny random crap. If you want to flame me, I understand completely. I'll write the better chapters soon. Super powers Rock!

-titangirl161


	3. Alike

Hi, I'm back to apologize for the crap I posted before. To make it up to you, I' putting up this nice chapter on the same day. This is a little discussion between Terra and Rogue. I've been thinking- they're a lot alike. It gave me the idea for this chapter. Scribble will do the disclaimer, and so we will begin.

Scribble: We own no characters in any of our stories. But you probably knew that by now.

Alike

Later that night, Rogue was sitting just outside Titans Tower, unable to sleep, when someone came to join her. "Hey."

Rogue looked up to see Terra come up. "Hey to you too."

"I wanted to thank you again for saving me, although I really don't deserve it."

"Once again, it was no problem, but why don't you deserve it?"

Terra sighed. "For as long as I could remember, I could never control my powers. I've tried so many things. Wherever I went, I tried so hard to do good. But everywhere I went I always screwed up. I would always make horrible things happen, then I'd get scared, and then I'd be forced to leave. When I met the Teen Titans, they were the only friends I ever had. But I betrayed them by joining their archenemy, Slade. I nearly killed them all. Only later did I realize my mistake, but by then, Slade had full control over me. They came back, and I tried to kill Slade, only to start a volcanic eruption."

"I know what happened next. You stopped it by absorbing it, sealing yourself in the rock."

"But that's not the point. The point is I've done horrible things. I've nearly killed everyone I cared about. I hurt them physically and emotionally. I don't deserve their forgiveness. I don't even deserve to be here, to be a Titan. I only mess everything up."

Rogue thought a minute, and then she said, "Well, if you don't deserve it, then I guess I don't either."

"What do you mean?'

"A while back, before I joined the X-men, I realized I had a strange power. And like you, I couldn't control it. I have the power to drain people of their memories, strength, and sometimes even powers." Rogue demonstrated this by lifting a large rock from when she absorbed Terra's powers. "But I was scared. I ran away from the only home I had, from a mother that wasn't even my true mother. I was attacked by a shape shifter, who tricked me into thinking others had attacked me, and she pretended to be my friend. Not only that, but she turned out to be my adoptive mother as well. But I learned this all later. She tricked me again and again to make me think those people, who only wanted to help me, were trying to hurt me. I learned later, by touching her, that she had been deceiving me all the time. I attacked her and ended up joining the X-men. But even after that, she would continue to deceive and use me when she could. She was turned to stone by a mutant who tricked her, Mesmero. I could've saved her, but I was angry with her for all she did to me, I pushed her off a cliff instead. She shattered as soon as she hit the rocks. She was Kurt's mother too, and Kurt was really upset, it took him a while to forgive me."

"Wow," Terra said. "I'm sorry that had to happen to you."

"The point is, I didn't deserve forgiveness either. But I still got it. Maybe you feel you don't deserve it. But they still forgive you. It must mean that, at least to them, we do deserve it. Take it from someone who needed more than one second chance."

"I understand what you mean, I think."

"I'm also sorry about what had happened to you. It really sucks to be tied to someone you despise."

"I though no one could ever understand that."

"I do," Rogue said with a grin. "I also understand what it's like not being able to control your powers. Why do you think I wear gloves all the time? It's not for fashion, I can tell you that."

"And I know what it's like to run away, even from the ones you love, to be scared because you can't control the situation." Terra smiled. "I never thought anyone could understand me."

"I thought the same."

"We're actually a lot alike, you and I. We both understand each other."

"In that case, I'm glad you turned to stone. If you hadn't, I never would've met you."

"And I'm glad you came, even though it reminded you of your mother."

Rogue looked thoughtful. "That's why I was afraid of coming at first. I was afraid I'd do to you the same I'd done to her. But you had never hurt me, and I had no reason to be angry, just as Kurt told me. I'm glad I didn't shatter you."

"Me too," Terra said, and both girls laughed. As they finished, Beast Boy and Kurt came outside and told them to come back in, and the two girls rejoined their friends in Titan Tower.

Scribble: Hey, that actually didn't come out too bad.

Me: Still, it could've come out better. The next chapter will contain a little talk between Kurt and BB. Please, no flames (although I'd understand it last chapter) but con crit and good reviews are welcomed. Super Powers Rock!

-titangirl161


	4. Different

Well, I'm back for another chapter of my horrid story. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!! You are all great! Anyway, this chappie will have a short talk between BB and Kurt, but if you stay tuned, there will be some Beast Boy and Terra romance, which will be in the next (and last) chapter. So with that said, let's begin. My puppy-muse will once more do the disclaimer.

Scribble: We own nothing. We are so poor; otherwise, we'd buy it.

Different

As Beast Boy was heading outside to find Terra and Rogue, he crashed into Kurt, unintentionally, but it did the job, as he accidentally hit the 'watch' on his wrist. The device started to spark, and Kurt suddenly seemed to change color for a moment.

Beast Boy, startled, started to yell, "Whoa!" but Kurt covered his mouth with his hand. "Please, please don't call anyone. I don't vant everyone to see."

"Um, sure, but what was that?"

"My REAL appearance," Kurt said sadly. He turned off his image inducers and let BB see the real Kurt.

Beast Boy was slightly shocked. Kurt's skin was blue, he had pointy, elfish ears and a fangs. He was fuzzy; he had only three fingers, and a long tail. He also had hind legs, like an animals. He looked a little sad. "This is how I truly look."

Beast Boy was confused. "But why all the secrecy? I look like this all the time, but I don't hide it. Why do you hide?"

Kurt sighed. "Maybe around here, it vouldn't matter, but where I live, it does. If anyone saw ze real me, zey vould be afraid, and hate me. I know I look somewhat demonic, and people vould try to hurt or kill me. Nobody vould accept me for my true appearance, except ze X-men. I have to hide, and maybe I can see vhat normal life is like."

"But you should be able to live a normal life anyway, for who you are. It's the loss of those who don't understand. Just because you're different doesn't mean you're bad. It's what you do that determines that. You're not demonic at all. The only demons in this world are the ones who tell you otherwise."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks. I'll remember zat next time if I'm seen."

"Hey, we may not look like everyone else, but inside, we're all the same."

"Vhere vere you going, anyvay?"

"Out to find Terra."

"She's out vith Rogue. I'll go too." He turned his image inducers back on, and went out and got Rogue and Terra to come back inside.

Scribble: Wow, BB was acting weird- not like his usual prankster self.

Me: He's capable of being serious- like in the forces of nature episode. Maybe he was a little OOC- sorry! Thank you in advance for nice reviews and con crit, but please no flames. Super Powers Rock!

-titangirl161


	5. Second Chance

Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting, but here is the final chapter of my story! This is an attempt from me to write a little romance between BB and Terra, and I don't usually do romance, so I'M SOOOOO SORRY IF IT SUCKS!!!!!! My only other attempt at romance was in The Reason- YYH fans may want to read that. This is the last chapter, but if I want, I'll write a sequel. I usually don't write TT or X-men fics, but if you REALLY want me to, I'll be nice and try to write one. Now to begin. First, my puppy muse will do the disclaimer.

Scribble: If you think we own this, I have some land on Mars I want to sell you.

Second Chance

Terra was unable to sleep, and was outside Titan Tower, using her power to skip rocks. She couldn't believe it. The Teen Titans had accepted her back, even after all the horrible things she did to them. She sighed. She really didn't deserve it. Maybe she should just leave.

She was about to do just that when she heard a voice say, "I guess you couldn't sleep either."

Terra turned to see Beast Boy coming over to where she was sitting. "Yeah, I'm a little too restless to sleep," Terra told him.

"I understand. After all, you've been frozen for a while. But don't worry- as soon as you start fighting again, you'll be plenty tired."

Terra looked sadly at the ground, so Beast Boy figured it was time to change the topic. "You know where we are, right?"

Terra looked up. "How can I forget? This is where we talked the first night after I met you guys. We sat right here, talking just like we are now."

"Feels like only yesterday," BB thought aloud.

Terra looked down again. "Yeah." She paused. "Beast Boy, I...I was thinking...."

"What?"

"I was thinking...maybe I should just go."

"Go? Go where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere far away, where I can start over."

"But you love it here! You even said Titan Tower was the coolest place you've ever been! Why would you want to leave?"

Tears fell from Terra's eyes. "You saw what I did! I earned your trust only to betray you! I helped your greatest enemy know everything about you! I almost killed you all, and almost destroyed an entire city! What I did was totally unforgivable! But still you all welcomed me back! I don't deserve it! I should just go away!" She started to cry even harder, and tried to get up and run, but Beast Boy grabbed her and pulled her back down into a hug.

(A/N: Everyone ready? On three. One...two...three: AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!)

Terra sobbed for a few minutes, and when she calmed down, he started to speak. "Terra, we know everything you did. We were there. You might have joined Slade, but in the end, you learned it was never too late to change. You didn't destroy the city, you saved it. Everybody screws up once in a while- I do it all the time! But even still, you made a mistake, but you fixed it. We know that you would never do something like that again, just as Robin will never be Red X again. You just needed another chance. And we'll all give you one."

"I'm sorry," Terra sobbed. "I'm sorry what I put you all through- especially you, Beast Boy. I never wanted to hurt you. That's why I tried to save you. I've always liked you, even when I first met you. You're the best friend I ever had."

"And no matter what, I'll always be here for you. I only want you to be happy, and you know I'll always trust you. No matter what anyone might think, you're a true friend, and I'm proud to say you're my friend. This IS your chance to start over. That's why you were set free. You were given another chance. And I could never be happier."

Terra smiled and hugged BB back, and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Later

The next day, the mutants were heading back to Bayville, sad to say goodbye to the Titans, but promising to meet again soon. It just goes to show that no matter what the difference, we're all still people, and all the same when it comes down to it.

Terra ran up to hug Rogue. "Thank so much. You gave me a second chance."

"No problem. I'm glad I could help." She smiled. "If it ever happens again, just call me. You know where I am."

Soon everyone was at the airport and boarding the plane and Robin said to Professor Xavier, "Thank you once again for everything. If there's any way the Titans can pay you back, just say it."

Xavier smiled. "You're very welcome. The only payment I ask for is to meet again."

Robin smiled. "It's a deal."

Soon the plane left. "I will miss them," Starfire said.

"Don't worry. I think we'll be seeing them again really soon." Just then, everyone's communicator's started to blink, signaling trouble. "Titans, GO!" Robin cried, and the six Teen Titans ran out to save the day.

Scribble: That last line was SO CORNY!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Sucks for you- I can write my story anyway I want. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! And if you review now and tell me if you want another, I'll be happy to write one! Thank you all! Super Powers Rock!

-titangirl161


End file.
